Fate decides
by All Things Anii
Summary: He professed his love. She thought it was her last night on earth. Passion turns into more and the consequences determine life or death. –Klaulena, Elejah –
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of homecoming when Elena realized she had changed entirely. She had stabbed Rebecca in the back, after pretending to be her friend, to succeed with her plan. She had actually enjoyed Rebecca's company. The problem with Rebecca had never been her character, but her family. It didn't help that Damon had totally agreed with her plan. As he asked her to sit the night out, she was relieved as it meant that she didn't have to participate in the attempt to kill Klaus. Truth be told, all she had ever wanted was to live in peace. It wasn't too much to ask. All she wanted was to have a normal life again. The only reason she went along with the plan was that Klaus threatened everyone she ever cared about.

So when they found out that they couldn't kill an Original without also killing their entire bloodline and Alaric trying to kill the entire vampire race, Elena made a decision. One night, while everybody was preoccupied, she went to see Klaus. It didn't take her long to find him; it was a full moon and he was sitting on a bench, drenched in blood. She tried not to be affected by the smell that came from him when she sat down next to him. He didn't even look up; he just sat there, staring at the night. For a while, Elena just sat there with him, trying to see what he was staring at.

"Are.., are you alright?" Elena's voice was shaking. He still scared every cell in her body

"Klaus?" But he didn't answer. Nothing, he didn't even move. Elena chose a more direct approach. Slightly, and very slowly, she moved her arm, so that she was able to touch his hand. Elena put her hand on his, always anticipating a reaction from him. And the reaction came, but not the way she expected. Klaus took her hand and squeezed it lightly, not too hard. And then, finally, he looked at her.

She tried again: "Is everything okay?"

He looked down at her hand, and as if he suddenly realized who he was sitting here with, he took her hand and placed it gently back in her lab. "I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look like it." "And why would you care?"  
"It's what you do. But I assume not a lot of people have asked you that question in the entire time of your existence." "You assume correctly. What do you want, Elena?"

"I wanted to talk to you without anyone trying to stop me."

"And what is there that you and I could possibly talk about?"

"A deal."

"Of course. I've heard of the doppelgänger's negotiation tactics. Just ask my brother."

"Which one exactly?" "You know too well which one. You know he fancies you right?"  
"Elijah is not of importance here." "He values your pure heart. You look like Tatia and of course Katerina and you could think it's your beauty that he fancies, but you are so different from all of them. You care from the bottom of your heart. Even when you think it's a lost cause, you never stop fighting. Why is that?"  
"It's just the way I am. I think nothing and no one is ever fully lost."

"What about me?"

"Do you really care about my opinion?"  
"Interestingly enough, I do."  
"There's always a path for redemption. For some it is shorter, for some it is longer, but it's always there."  
"My family would disagree." "Why do you say that?"  
"They only tolerate me as they have to."

"Klaus, you daggered most of them and left them in caskets for at least five decades. You have to give them time." "I've never done well with patience."  
"And yet, time is all you have." "There are a few advantages to immortality."

"Do you want to work things out with your family?"  
"Sometimes I ask myself if it is all worth it." "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, being the most feared person on the planet. Being all powerful and all that."

"So do you think it's worth it?"  
"Everything comes with a price. Loneliness and I are good acquaintances."

"You don't have to be all evil to be all powerful, Klaus. You don't have to push away your family."

"Yet, it is the only way I know."

"Try a new approach."

"Every time I tried to be different, I got betrayed." "I'm sorry." Klaus looked at her for a second, evaluating her face.

"There it is, that pure heart of yours that my brother can't get out of his head. You truly mean that don't you?"  
"Of course I do. I understand that your upbringing wasn't the best Klaus. You lost your brother at an early age and found out that your father wasn't your father shortly after that. He hated you for what you were and made it his life mission to destroy you and your siblings. Nobody deserves that." Klaus didn't hold her gaze, instead he looked at the moon again.

"You said something about a deal."

"Right. I figured something out the night Esther turned Alaric. I haven't told anyone yet but Alaric's life is tied to mine. If I die, so will he. I want to save my friends and if the only way to do that, is to die, then I'm ready. I've always known, at least ever since vampires came into my life, that I wouldn't have a long and normal life."

"You're willing to give up your life?"  
"I am. But I knew from the start that you wouldn't let me do that unless you have enough blood for your hybrids. So, a few months ago I started taking my own blood. I've filled about four bags now and you can drain about four or five more out of me before I die. From the amount of blood Tyler drank when you first turned him, I assume this will get you a very long way. I want you to take my life, Klaus, but you will get to do it your way. I will simply fall asleep and at the same time, Alaric will seize to be a problem for all my friends as well as your family."

"This is quite a plan you've come up with."

"What do you say?"  
"I have to agree with my brother; doppelgängers do know how to negotiate."  
"Do you agree, Klaus?"  
"I don't know. I will need time to think about it."

"Okay, I understand that. You know where to find me when you made your decision. Please don't tell anyone about this. My friends wouldn't understand and try to stop me."

"What about those boyfriends of yours?"

"I am with neither Stefan nor Damon at this moment." "You know what I mean."  
"They will be fine. Their bond is strong."

"What about you. Do you not want a family? Children?"  
"Look at Tatia and Katherine. Tatia had a child and no husband and was murdered to become the human sacrifice to turn your family. Katherine doesn't even know her child. I'm sure I would face some form of the same fate as the two of them. It's better if my bloodline ends with me. No more doppelgängers to push around." "You are willing to sacrifice everything. Sometimes, I envy you."

"For what?" "For all the compassion and love you feel and that your friends feel for you."

"Your family loves you too Klaus. You all just have no talent at showing it."

"I would love to believe you."  
"Then do." Klaus smirked at her and then rose from the bench.

"It was brave of you to come here tonight. You didn't know it, but I just turned back and I could have easily mistaken you for another animal and killed you. You gave me quite a lot to think about. I will let you know what I have decided."

"Thank you, Klaus. You're not that bad to be around when you're not trying to kill everyone I love."

"I dare say that was a compliment, Miss Gilbert."

"You just might. Goodnight, Klaus. I'm glad this is only animal blood."

She turned around and made her way back to her house. After the events of this night, she couldn't say how Klaus would decide. And Elena wondered: If she had known Klaus in his time, could she have liked him?


	2. Chapter 2

Time flew by. Alaric made his move and trapped Caroline in the school to lure in Elena. He was aware of the bond between the two of them and wanted to prevent her from being used against him. Her friends wanted Elena not to go but she couldn't let Caroline suffer. Together with Stefan and Damon and Bonnie's plan to tap into Jeremy, they wanted to desiccate Alaric and put him in a sleep just like Mikael. But their plan was almost fatal. They were able to rescue Caroline but Alaric had a death grip on Stefan when Elena took a knife and forced Alaric to let go of him. Leaving Alaric in the school, surrounded by sunlight, the friends barely got away.

That same night, Klaus showed up at her window, late after dark.  
"You almost died today." His words were distant and monotone.  
"But I didn't." "You acted foolishly." "We had to save Caroline."  
"Why didn't you ask for my help?"  
"Because your bloodline created all my friends. I didn't want to put you in harm's way."  
"You do know that I'm immortal."  
"Alaric has a white oak steak that can kill you. And not just you. It is spelled with my family's ring. It can kill your entire family." "He would never get that close."  
"I couldn't risk it. And to be quite honest, I didn't know that you would have helped us."  
"It would have given you a chance at a long life."  
"You're right. There was no other way. I could never let Caroline or any of my friends suffer because of me."  
"And that is why I'm here."  
"You have made your decision."  
"It is undeniable that I will lose a lot of blood when I agree to your deal. Yet, in the wake of our little conversation that night, I thought, I'd give my family another shot. For that, I need them safe. To kill you is the easiest way to make that happen."  
"I'm glad I made an impression on you."  
"Elena, you've made an impression on me long before that night."  
"And here I thought I only ever was a face and a means to an end to you."  
"Not even remotely. But I learned to push away anything that distracted me from my goal. I would have gladly chosen Katerina over you to sacrifice, even Tatia." "But you loved her." "I did."  
"Klaus, what.."  
"Hush, little doppelgänger. You've endured so much pain, most of it inflicted by me and you could never feel the same way for me. And that is why I grant you your deal. You deserve peace. I will come for you in the morning; you deserve one last night."

Elena was shocked. She hadn't heard anything that Klaus had said after he basically just told her that he loved her. All hell broke loose in Elena. This was the last night she had on this earth and her brain stopped thinking, pure desire flooded through her cells. And she gave in. She walked calmly up to him, looking him in the eyes, and then she just kissed him. For a second, he didn't move. But his frozen body came alive almost immediately. He kissed her back, grabbed her hair, his other hand all over her, lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. He didn't want to ask questions, nor did she.  
Tangled in hot kisses and body heat, their bodies became one. Elena gasped for air while she experienced something she had never felt before. Stars exploded around her face, his body trembling on top of her.

She didn't think, only felt what he gave her and in return gave all she had. The room was entirely silent. Only the sound of chirps came from outside.  
A few minutes passed and Elena was about to get up from the bed to do anything but lie there. She didn't know what to say or what to do.  
"That was very unexpected."  
"I have no clue what came over me, Klaus."  
"Don't look at me for an explanation."  
"Do you need an explanation?."  
"Do you regret it?" Elena looked at him straight.  
"No! I did not expect it to happen ever, but I don't regret it."  
"I won't question you about it; clearly you have no idea why it happened either."  
"It is my last night on earth. I don't care why it happened. I got a climbs of the man I think you could be. You deeply care about me, even if you can't show it and you're willing to let me die. Neither Damon nor Stefan would ever let that happen."  
"Elena, don't see something that isn't there. Don't mistake this for something that it is not. The way I feel about you would never change things."  
"I refuse to think that you can't change." "The only reason to change is going to die in the morning."  
"I can't possibly be the only reason for you to change!"  
"You fail to see. You're the only one who ever saw something more in me than a monster, you are the only one who could teach me how. Once again will lose something, and I didn't even have it."  
"Do you wish it had never happened?"  
"Never. I rather spend one night with you than none at all."  
Klaus stood up and walked towards his clothes. As a last goodbye, he gave Elena another deep kiss.  
"One to remember. I will come get you in the morning, love."  
All she could do was nod. She had signed her death certificate. At least, as a last offering, she could give Klaus something to hold on to.

Elena wasn't nervous when she woke up. She had been ready to die for a very long time. When you live with vampires, you are constantly in danger, and at some point, you just get used to being near death. Elena had written some letters to her friends and Jeremy. Explanations for what she did and why she did it.  
Klaus came and picked her up long before Jeremy was awake. He wouldn't even notice that Elena was gone until it was too late. The car ride to his house was silent. The previous night still lingered in the air and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Klaus was in his own thoughts and only looked at her once they made it to his house.  
"I've prepared a bed for you, love and a nurse is here to take good care of you. It will take a rather long time, as I want you to be comfortable. Therefore, it's better for you to have a bed."  
"You didn't have to go through so much trouble."  
"I did."  
"Thank you. Thank you for letting me in and for showing me who you could be."  
"That man, love, he was your man."  
They moved swiftly into the prepared room. It was Klaus' bedroom. Beautiful and powerful like the man Elena had made love to just last night.  
The process itself didn't take that long and it was without pain. The nurse put a needle into Elena's arm just as she had the night after the school gym. Slowly, the blood bags filled, once one was full, the nurse attached a new one. The more bags were filled, the more light headed felt Elena. She began to see her friends in front of her, smiling at her. And then she saw her parents, welcoming her into their midst.  
At last, she saw Elijah. But as it appeared, he wasn't a hallucination.

"Klaus told me about your decision. Dear Elena, you didn't have to do this. We don't deserve to be saved. Especially not by you. "  
"You do, Elijah. We were friends once and then we betrayed each other's trust. But in my heart, we are still friends. You deserve to live as much as my friends do."  
"I could never live up to you."  
"Yes you could. And I will ask one favor of you, Elijah."  
"Whatever it is."  
"Be a better brother to Klaus so you can help him change. I know he wants to, he just doesn't know how."  
"How can you be sure?" "Can you not see? He let me do this even though he knew he would not have an endless supply of blood anymore. He knows there won't be any more doppelgängers after me."  
"I don't have your eyes, Elena, but I will try to see what you see. I owe you that much."  
"Thank you, Elijah. I will forever be grateful."  
"How I wish that our time together would have gone differently."  
"Fate decides how we cross path with people. They enter our lives for certain reasons and they leave our lives for certain reasons. Don't doubt that."  
"I don't, I could never. I'm grateful for the time we had."  
"So am I."  
"Goodbye Elena Gilbert. The world will miss you."  
„Goodbye."

Elena fell into a sleep and didn't hear or see Klaus enter the room.  
Both of the brother's listened to her heartbeat as it got weaker and weaker until it stopped completely.  
"Why didn't you give her your blood?" Elijah asked. "Because she never wanted to be a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

The world around her was peaceful. She was floating, but, after what it felt like a long time, it seemed as though the light slowly got darker. And a short while later she was in total darkness, somewhere cold. A split second long Elena thought, she was in a casket. But her surrounding was soft and it didn't feel like she was confined. She felt as if she was laying on a bed. Elena was supposed to be dead, how did she feel a bed? It could not be Klaus' bed, his room would not be this dark and cold.

A lot of questions went through Elena's head, but the answers would have to wait. First, she had to get out of this room. She moved her feet off the bed, it felt as if she hadn't used her legs in weeks. It took her a couple of minutes until Elena was able to stand on her legs. It took a couple more until she could walk. And then she heard voices. At first it was mumblings, but then she could hear single words. Elena moved slowly towards them.

"Klaus, please, let me reason with you. Where have you hidden her body? It has been weeks and her friends deserve to give her a proper burial."  
"She belongs with me, Elijah. She always has."

"She doesn't belong to you however."

"They would put her in the ground. Elena does not belong there. She belongs in a crypt, full of beauty."  
"Maybe, we can reason with them as well. But is wherever you hide her really an appropriate place for her?"

Elena was listening with shock. She had been dead for weeks? She needed more information, so she slightly knocked on the door.

"Please Maria, I have told you multiple times to just enter without knocking."  
Elena didn't recognize Klaus' voice. He sounded distant and cold. She forced herself to enter, the two brother didn't deem it necessary to look at her, believing she was Maria.

"Klaus.." It was the only word she could say, her voice broke instantly. But it was enough. Both Elijah and Klaus turned towards her in a heartbeat, recognizing her voice. Klaus was already walking towards her, slowly. But Elena held out her hand.

"Elena.." His voice was shaking, just like hers. "You're alive."  
"It seems that way. But how?"  
Elijah spoke: "You must have had vampire blood in your system."  
"No, Elijah. The last time I had to take some was too long ago. Unless one of you gave me blood before I died?" "No, you know I wouldn't have done that." "I know, Elijah."  
"So you think I gave you my blood?" "I'm not saying that. I'm looking for an explanation Klaus." Klaus nodded.

"So am I. If I had given you my blood, or any vampire blood for that matter, you would have woken up almost immediately after. You were dead for three weeks."  
Elena's shock came back, her knees started shaking and only by holding onto Klaus did Elena not fall.  
"Here, love, sit down." He helped her onto a small chair and sat down right next to her. Elijah followed slowly, not entirely sure what he was seeing in front of him. Klaus seemed to deeply care for her. He initiated:  
"How about we look at the facts. Elena was dead, physically dead for three weeks. And I can hear her heartbeat, she cannot be transitioning."

"I might have a heartbeat, but I was able to hear you from the basement. Not fully, but I heard single words."

"That is impossible. How do you have supernatural hearing?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me. I have so many questions." "Elena," said Klaus, "I will find out why you are alive. No matter how long it takes."  
"But how?" "I have a powerful witch at my disposal, she lives in New Orleans. I would like to take you there and let her examine you."  
"I would go anywhere to find out what is going on." "I will prepare the plane at once." Klaus left the room, leaving Elena and Elijah alone.

"Elijah, tell me, how are my friends?"

"It's been rather hard on them. Klaus hid your body and wouldn't let them bury you."  
"Well, in our current situation, I am very happy he didn't. I would have woken up in a casket."  
"I guess, he did something right."  
"That doesn't sound like you two are on a good standing." "It takes time, Elena. Our relationship needs far more than quality time." "I know, I'm sorry." "Don't apologize please. It is not your fault." "Well, other than the situation with Klaus, how are they?" "They lost you, Elena. They are struggling to find their way back to normal. It seems as if Caroline has started a journal, so has Bonnie." "I asked them to. I'm glad they did."

"Tell me, do you remember anything from your time on the other side?"

"Not really, I remember light and then it got darker until I woke up downstairs." "I apologize that you had to be alone when you woke up." "It's not your fault. Still better than a casket."

Klaus came back in, informing the two that he had been able to set a flight for the next morning.

"Would you like me to call your friends to come over?" "No, Klaus, when I tell them that I'm alive, I want to be able to explain why. And they are just now starting to get back to normal. It is so much easier for them without me in their lives. I was the factor that brought all the bad to this town. Maybe without me, there can be peace here again." "As you wish." "Are you sure, Elena?" asked Elijah. "I am."

"Okay, love, let me show you to a room. You must be exhausted."

It was the second time he had called her love. It awoke memories. Memories of the passion they shared her last night, or what she thought would be her last night, on this Earth. She would have to talk to him about it at some point. She forced herself from her memories.  
"You would think that after being dead for three weeks, I would be full of energy, but I could fall asleep right here."

"I will pick up some clothes from your room. I assume you want to get out of these clothes and a couple of spare clothes will be good until you can purchase new ones once we've settled in in New Orleans." "Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah nodded and left, Klaus once again helped her to a stand and then showed her another beautiful room of this house. She had only seen the ballroom and Klaus' room and the room he took her to could hold its own. It was all white but just as powerful.

"When I designed this room, I had you on my mind. All pure and innocent that you are."  
Elena looked at Klaus and smiled. She squeezed his hand a little tighter and then made her way into the room, only letting go of his hand when she was sure she could walk on her own. "I'll leave you for now. There is a robe in the bathroom if you want to shower or take a bath. Towels as well."  
"Thank you. For everything." "It is my pleasure. We will find out what is going on." With that, he left the room, closing the doors softly behind her.

After a long bath, which brought warmth and life back into her body, she fell asleep on her bed immediately. Finding out she wasn't dead and apparently something between human and inhuman had taken up all her energy.

 _Someone was crying, someone Elena cared about._

 _She started walking, hoping she would find the noise. Then she saw him, a little boy crying in front of her. He was at least 6 years old, rubbing his knee as if he had fallen._

" _Why does it hurt so much, mommy?" He looked at her questioningly._

 _Mommy? He was her child? Was this a dream of her future? Could this mean that she was able to have a normal life after all? All of a sudden, Elena was alone again. No child in front of her and all Elena wanted was to see that boy again._

Elena woke up drenched in sweat. Was this just a dream or a possible future she could actually have?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The plane was just as luxurious as the house. Stacked with food and of course blood, the plane had all an inhuman passenger could need. Elena could not recall a moment where she had seen Elijah and Klaus drink blood. Yes, Klaus had killed in front of her, including her, but never had she seen them actually drink blood.

"Welcome on board, Sirs and Ma'am. We will take off shortly; our flight attendants will come to see if you need anything and store away your belongings. The travel time should be 1.55 hours. I hope you enjoy the flight." Elena heard the captain speak.

A short, beautiful woman came to her. "Miss, would you like anything before we take off?"

"I could use a drink, to be honest. It's my first time on a plane." "Then I would recommend a tea, maybe some chamomile?" "Yes, thank you."

Klaus and Elijah were sitting across from her, both nose-deep in a book. Neither of them had really talked to her since last night. When she woke up, a suitcase had been sitting on a chair and Elijah had informed her that they would leave whenever she was ready. She hadn't even seen Klaus until the plane; he had driven separately.

Elijah turned to her. "You have never been on a plane?" "I have never even left the state, Elijah. Except a short trip to Georgia with Damon."

"Wow." "It's not that unusual."  
"I know, it is just that there are so many beautiful places out there and it is a shame that you have not yet experienced any of them."

"I'm content with the way I lived."  
"I am just saying that maybe this is a second chance for you to see something of the world."

"You're right."

On her way, she contemplated how her life had changed. She had wanted to die, but now she was on a private jet on the way to New Orleans to figure out why she wasn't dead. She was a tad excited. It was the place where Elijah and Klaus had spent most of their inhuman lives. Elena couldn't wait to see what the city had to offer.

The compound where Elijah and Klaus lived was just another example of their impeccable taste. It stood there all-powerful just as the brothers were and it symbolized all they had accomplished. Her room was big and openly spaced. It had an en-suite bathroom and a walk-in closet almost as big as the room itself. Elena didn't even own enough clothes to fill this room. The furniture was held in a light grey tone with white curtains and white bed sheets. It reminded her of the room she had already slept in at Klaus' house but it was a little less intense. She felt more comfortable in this room. A soft knock demanded her attention.

"Come in." Klaus stepped into the room with a full tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Starving. I didn't realize I was until you mentioned food." He placed the tray on the desk and his eyes wandered outside, through the window. "If you need more, let me know." He was already on his way out again.

"Is this how it's going to go from now on?"

"What do you mean, love?" "You and I. You not talking to me; you have barely said a word to me."  
"To be quite frank, I don't know how to handle this situation. I thought I would never see you again and I assume you did the same. And yet, here you stand right in front of me, I can hear your heartbeat, but none of it makes sense."  
"Imagine how I feel. I was prepared to die, and I can't understand why I'm not. I'm scared."  
"For the first time in my life, so am I. Only something very powerful could have brought you back this way. And then there is the thing with your supposed last night."  
"I really can't get into that now."  
"Do you regret it now?"  
"Of course not. But that doesn't mean we will be together."  
"I wasn't holding my breath, Elena. You're pure, I am not. You could never love me."

She could only look away. Elena didn't want to answer. She could never love the man Klaus was; not this man. But she also did not want to tell him that. He knew.

"Elena, look at me. It is okay; I knew even before that night, that we would never be together. Maybe in a different life we could have been something." "Klaus, please.."

Elena felt awful. She had seconds before she ran into the bathroom and emptied non-existent stomach content into the toilet. Klaus was there with her, holding back her hair. He had a wet cloth ready, when she was done.

"Thank you. I've been feeling weird all morning, it's probably the flight and my nerves."  
"Possibly. Maybe eat something and then rest. Cora will see us tomorrow, she is currently in Baton Rouge but will fly in tonight."  
"Alright." "Would you like Claire to fix you a bath?" "That sounds wonderful actually, but I can do it myself. I'm not used to so much help." "As you wish. But please, do not hesitate to ask her for help." "I appreciate it."

"I will come get you in the morning. There is a library down the hall should you want to read anything." Klaus left the room, leaving Elena to herself again. The hot bath soothed her stomach and relaxed her muscles. She didn't dare think about what would happen the next day.

She wasn't able to get her thoughts away from Klaus. Could he change? He was a man who always had a plan. Elena could not believe that he just came down here to figure out what was wrong with her. But she never really had a clue with him, not until it was too late.

The next morning came and Elena's nagging in her stomach just got bigger. She was so nervous to see Cora, she wasn't able to get down one bite. Klaus came knocking on her door when she was ready, as if he knew when she was, and they made their way downstairs, where Elijah was already waiting.

"Good morning, Elena." "Elijah," she nodded.

Cora's house was close to a cemetery, but it didn't feel unwelcome. Elena actually got less anxious the closer they got to the house. The fact that Klaus was sitting close to her helped too. It calmed her and her heartbeat went evenly. He guided her straight into the house, without knocking. But what had Elena expected.

Cora was already waiting for them.

"Hello darling. It's good to finally meet you. Klaus has already told me everything. A doppelgänger coming back from the dead after three weeks. You must be quite confused."  
"Hello. There is no word for what I am. I'm anxious and nervous and confused all at the same time." "Well, let's get this sorted out. Follow me, you too, gentlemen."

Cora was absolutely beautiful. Her long, gray hair fell in curls down her back and she was wearing a dark blue dress with a light blue headband. There was a strong connection that Elena felt right away.

"Sit down over there. I will just go get some tea. Please, Klaus, Elijah, sit wherever."

With a cup of tea in her hands, Cora returned a few minutes later. She handed it to Elena. "Please, drink. It will open your mind to me. As for the two of you. Please be aware that as soon as the ritual starts, you can no longer speak. Any disruption could be fatal."

Taking a sip of the tea, Elena leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes.

"Now listen to me, Elena. Open your mind to me, let me see what is going on."

White fog started to cloud Elena's brain. She didn't see or hear anything around her. "Elena, can you hear me?" "I can." "Alright, I want you to think of the last moment right before you died."

Elena felt transported back to that moment. She was feeling sleepy, a lot of blood had already left her body. She could see herself getting paler. But something was pulling her away from the light, telling her to stop and live again.

"Very good, Elena. Now work your way towards the moment right before you woke up." It was harder to get there, the moment hadn't happened in her mind.

"Let me help you." The light got darker again, just as it had before she woke up. There was just darkness surrounding her, she was waiting for the moment she woke up. And then she heard him speak:

"I'm sorry, I won't let you die. I can't let us die, mommy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Screaming, Elena rose from her trance. Cora looked at her, with her eyes wide open in shock. Elena could only imagine how her own face looked.

"It can't be." "Love, talk to us. What did you see?"

"It is impossible. How is this happening?"

"You are pregnant, Elena." Cora stated matter-of-factly. "I can't be, Cora, I can't be pregnant."  
But she was, and she knew exactly who the father was.

It was Klaus who spoke: "Cora, there must be a mistake. I can't, we can't.." Elijah's face went pale, his eyes dangerously black.  
"You slept with him?!" Elena was about to answer, but now Klaus' full attention was on Elijah.

"She did, brother dear."  
"But she is so innocent, and you, you are a monster. Elena, how could you?"  
"I don't see how this is any of your concern, Elijah." "You're carrying his child."

"And you rather it'd be yours, brother? Too bad you're not the half breed." Elijah was now growling in a low voice. Elena was scared; she had never seen him like this.

"Watch it, Niklaus." He turned to Cora. "Can you take it out?"

"Are you out of your mind? She will not take it out. It is my baby."

"You don't deserve to be a father." Elena's head began to spin.

"This is not something we have to decide now." Cora insisted. "There is nothing to decide." Klaus stated.  
"Exactly, Cora, take the baby out."

Elijah took a step towards Elena, but Elena, within seconds was standing behind Elijah, throwing him through the room. It felt as if all the life was drained from her again. Elena lost her balance and only because Klaus caught her, did she not fall.

"Are you okay, love? You got very pale there for a second." "Klaus, let me see." Cora rushed him to the side and then examined Elena once more. A couple minutes later she spoke.

"It is as I feared. Elena, as hard as it is to say, but technically, you are still dead. The baby is keeping you alive." "What does that mean?" Elijah was back on his feet, looking at her concerned.

"It means, Elijah, that once this baby leaves her body, so will her life." Elena couldn't believe it. She was still dead? She was pregnant, about to have a baby, but she would never be able to see him grow up?

Life had a horrible sense of humor.

"Do you still want to take the baby out of her, brother?" Elijah's eyes widened in shock. Klaus turned towards Elena. "Love, we will find a way out of this."

"Klaus, it is extremely important that his baby stays calm. Every time it has to use power to protect itself, it takes more energy from Elena. This is, why Elena was gone for three weeks. Technically, she wasn't dead, but the baby needed that time to become strong enough to keep her conscious."  
"Cora, is there a way to keep Elena from dying once she gives birth?" "I don't know, Elijah. But I will try and find out as much as I can. I will do everything in my power; I don't think a baby should grow up without its mother."

"It's a boy." Elena didn't want her son to be called an 'it'. "I'm carrying a boy."  
"How do you know, love?" Klaus asked. "Because he showed me. I had a dream about a little boy the other night. It was him. I can't believe I will never meet him." Elena broke down, tears streaming down her face.

"Gentlemen, maybe you should take the young Elena home. She will need rest."

Klaus lifted Elena off her feet; he didn't want risking her falling again. She was in no state to walk, tears were still falling from her cheeks. Elijah followed close behind, but turned to Cora once more.

"Please, Cora, I beg off you, find something, anything." "Yes, Elijah. I will do anything in my power." "Thank you."

Back at the compound, the brothers took Elena to her room. They didn't dare disturb her. She was fragile as it was. Klaus could not believe what he had found out in the last two hours. He was going to be a father, and the love of his life was the mother. But the only reason she was next to him was for his son who was keeping her alive. Elijah saw the wheels in Klaus' head turning.

"They will use her against you should they ever find out that you're the father. "

"I know that. Which is why we will tell everyone that she is here because she is looking for long lost family. At some point, when we can't hide her pregnancy anymore, we will tell anyone that her human friend Matt is the father. Nobody will suspect anything."

"Maybe we should let her know the whole plan."  
"Tell her, that we're here to take the city back from Marcel you mean?" "She has always had her own head. I'm sure if we tell her the whole story, she will help us."  
"Under no circumstances will I involve Elena in this. She is not strong enough." "Klaus, she will find out eventually, and she will not take it lightly." "I will deal with it then. She has enough on her plate already. Marcel will summon us soon, I'm sure. His lab dogs are all over the city."

"When he requests us to come see him, we will fill in Elena. Until then, we will let her rest." Elijah's words were final. Klaus didn't tell him, but he did not want to disturb Elena either.

Sooner than they anticipated, Marcel requested an audience. So Elijah went to prep Elena, while Klaus sent a currier for Marcel.

"But why is it such a problem that I'm here?"  
"It is not. But Marcel likes to control everything and you are something he didn't see coming. He rules the streets of New Orleans and he is threatened by everything he does not know. It is safer for you to meet him."

"I don't like this." "Neither do I. But angering Marcel would not be a good idea." "You will have to tell me what is going on there." "I will. But for now, just abide by the plan and we will be fine." "I trust you."

The moment Elena laid eyes on Marcel, she mistrusted him. His eyes were as wicked as they were gorgeous. He was tall, dark, and handsome and his aura was the same as Klaus'. He took Elena's hand in his and slightly kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard of the Petrova beauty, but it is all the more stunning in person."  
"Thank you. I'm Elena."  
"Oh, I know who you are. My people have not stopped talking about you since you've arrived." "Is that a good thing?" "It is, lovely Elena. And even though I know who you are, I don't know what you are doing here in my city." "It is rather easy. You know about my family about as much as I do. I wish to find out more. And I received a tip that there might be information to find here in New Orleans."

"It is the city of lost and found. If there is anything I can do, please let me know." Elena heard Klaus mutter just the tiniest bit. He did not seem happy.

"Thank you." "And please, do attend my ball tomorrow night. It is a charity event for the victims of Katrina." "I'm afraid I don't have anything to wear." Klaus spoke: "That won't be an issue." "Wonderful. I shall see the three of you there then."  
Again, Marcel placed his lips slightly on Elena's hand, a little too long for her taste, but she only smiled at him. He then proceeded to head to the door and was gone within seconds.

Elena turned to the brothers, both smiling. "Guess, that went alright." "You were wonderful, love. He won't suspect a thing." "I still can't shake the feeling that something else is going on here. Klaus, tell me the truth." He looked away. "I knew it. There is something else. Elijah, tell me."

"No, I will", interrupted Klaus. "It is me who should. We are here, because this is not Marcel's city. He used to be my protégé; I took him under my wings after I turned him. But when the fires happened, we had to flee. I thought Marcel had died then, but apparently he survived and now claims this city as his." "What does that have to do with me?" "I could not let you stay behind in Mystic Falls. I needed you by my side, and I'm even more sure so now."

"Does that mean I could have stayed in Mystic Falls?" "Yes. Cora could have easily come to you." "And you took this decision away from me?" "Elena, you didn't even want to tell your friends that you're alive; you even said you would go anywhere to find out what was going on. I didn't think, I just knew I had to get you to come with me." "And how are you so sure I wouldn't have come willingly had you told me the truth from the beginning?" Elena was starting to fume. Another man in her life that took decisions away from her. "You know, Klaus, I expected this from you. Because, even though that night you said you loved me, you don't trust me. And you, Elijah, I thought we were closer than that. I thought, at least you would trust me."

"I do trust you, but from time to time, even I am selfish. And I saw where he was coming from." "What is it with the men in my life?" Klaus was walking slowly towards her. He didn't like what he saw. "Elena, please calm down." "Oh, how dare you tell me to calm down? I'm not one of your chess pieces. Even if you treat me like one." Elijah was now moving towards her as well. "No, Elena, he is right, please calm down." "You two need to stay away from me." "We can't do that. You can't hurt us, only yourself. Please calm down." "Love, you're getting awfully pale again. Please, it's too much for the baby. He is not strong enough yet."

Elena took a deep breath. She felt blurry and was struggling to keep standing up. She needed to sit, to breathe. "Klaus.." was the last word before she fainted. He caught her and put her on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone for continuing to read my story. I also want to explain, that I'm a full-time college student who, besides writing, also has a other things to do. If I don't always update within a week, please don't get angry but rather show some patience.

xoxo, AllthingsAnii

 **Chapter 6**

Elena woke up in her bed. She felt dizzy, but she remembered why she fainted. Yet again, two brothers had lied to her for their own good. How did she always get in these positions?

Slowly, not to upset her baby again, she stood up from the bed to splash some cold water in her face. She had to face it. Elena was here now, and beside the point that Klaus and Elijah had lied to her, their reasons to be here were valid. She could believe in a heartbeat what Marcel had done; his eyes were way too devious.

Walking outside, she smelled food and followed the delicious smell downstairs towards a dining area. Plenty of food was placed on different tables.

Klaus and Elijah were sitting at a decked table, talking. Elena sat down next to them. "Gentlemen."

"It's good to see you with color in your cheeks again, love." "Well, had you told me the truth from the start, my cheeks would have been full of color the entire time." "I apologize again." "It's okay. I thought about it and I came to the conclusion that I'm not mad anymore. I understand your reasons for being here, I just wish you guys would trust me more." "I will do my very best to try and get there," Klaus said. That was more than Elena had hoped for. "I apologize as well, Elena. I do trust you and I should have never kept it from you."

"Apology accepted. So, who is going to tell me why there is so much food here?" "We didn't know what you were in the mood for." "This is all for me?" "I doubt you will eat everything but we wanted to be prepared. The staff can eat the rest." "I'm glad that the rest of the food won't be wasted." "Please, there is a plate over there. Pick whatever you want."

Elena filled a plate with a variety of delicious food. She felt spoiled. They had went through so much trouble just because they didn't want to upset her again.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I feel very spoiled right now." "Don't, Elena. We are gladly doing it." She sat down next to the brothers again.

"This ball tomorrow, do I have to go?" "Unfortunately, yes. Marcel personally invited you, there is no getting out of it," explained Elijah. "What if I get upset?" "We will do our best to keep you calm and I would suggest a calming spa day and some meals to strengthen the baby and yourself." "I'm scared." Klaus looked at her, his words calming her instantly: "Listen to me, love. We are not going to leave your side. It is just going to be a pleasant evening." "I hope you're right. My history with dances isn't the best." "But you never had us by your side."

Elena spent the next day being massaged, getting a manicure and pedicure, and generally being pampered. The most delicious southern foods were brought to her, so that she could eat whenever she felt like it. While lying in the bathtub, she talked to her unborn son. "Okay little one, we have to make a deal. You have to help me stay calm. We can't afford anyone to find out about you yet." She was continuously caressing her stomach, even if no bump was visible yet. But as if the baby had understood her, she felt a burst of calmness run through her body. She was going to do this. For her son.

When she got out of the tub and walked in her bedroom, a box had appeared on her bed. Upon opening, Elena realized it was a dress. Klaus had said he had it covered, so she wasn't surprised when she found a stunning midnight blue dress inside the box.

It was made of silk, and only because Elena wasn't showing yet, could she wear the dress. It was skin tight, had to thin pieces of silk connected behind her arms that held the dress up. The rest of her back was visible and the dress connected again just underneath her lower back. It was absolutely stunning. With it, Klaus had also put some silver Louboutin strappy sandals. Claire helped Elena curl her hair and another lady, Sophie had come in at some point to prepare Elena's make-up. She hadn't protested, as it was less stressful and at least the lady knew what she was doing. When Elena was ready, her hair was pinned up in a constellation of braids and some strands fell down her head in soft curls. Her make-up was rather dark, but it looked good nonetheless. She felt a lot like Katherine in that moment. Katherine had always known how to present herself. Even if Elena didn't like her devious doppelgänger ancestor, she had always admired how she was able to magically pull everyone in.

A soft knock pulled Elena back into reality.  
"Thank you, ladies. You did a wonderful job, I couldn't be more grateful." Both ladies smiled and then left the room in the same heartbeat as Klaus entered it. He gave Elena his usual grin.

"You look absolutely stunning, if it isn't obvious." "Thank you. I'm glad, I am not showing yet. This dress would have revealed everything. It still does." "Which is kind of the point. It highlights your curves and at the same time shows Marcel that you have nothing to hide." "Maybe I should hide a little more." "No one will touch you, I promise." "I'm not worried about that, Klaus. I feel safe by your side."

He held her gaze, and then pulled his arm out behind his back. "I have a little something for you. I thought it would complete the outfit." He gave her a flat, square-sized box.

"It's a necklace." Elena opened the box and found a simple, yet elegant silver chain with another chain and tear drop diamond attached to it. "It's for your back. It will stunning and give you protection at the same time." "What do you mean?" "Its diamond is laced with vervain. When it was made, I made sure it was soaked in it. No one will be able to compel you." "It's beautiful. I don't have words. But won't Marcel smell it?" "No. The process made sure that it is interlaced with the diamond itself, no smell comes from it. I can even touch it without hurting myself." "Of course you find a way to do that." "I would do everything to keep you safe." "I know."

Elena took the necklace out of the box and was starting to put it on. "May I?" Klaus asked. She nodded. He took the necklace out of her hand and gently placed it around her neck.

"I feel like Katherine." "You are nothing like Katerina." "I mean, I feel elegant." "You've always been elegant." "It's an appropriate event tonight. Katherine has taken so many lives." "I would take hers if I could." "Katherine has always just been looking out for herself. I know why you must be mad at her. She kept you from breaking the curse." "It is not that. Not anymore. Yes, I was furious that I had to wait for the next doppelgänger, but the moment I met you, it turned into something entirely different. Because of her, I had to sacrifice you." "Let go of that, I beg of you. If even one thing had gone differently, then I would not be carrying this baby. I thought I would never be able to have a child, and even though I will probably not see him grow up, I know that he will be protected."

"Listen to me, love. There is no way I am letting you go again. I will move Heaven and Earth to figure out how to save you." "I know you will. But I want you to promise me that you will love this child if I'm not surviving this." "I will love him every way my father didn't love me." "Good." Elena took Klaus' hands that were still resting on her shoulders and squeezed them. "Thank you for the dress and the necklace. And everything." "You are very welcome. Are you ready?" As if her baby recognized his father's voice, another wave of calm went through Elena's body. "Ready," she nodded.

Elijah met the two out by the car. Elena had always been taken back by how good he looked in a suit, but tonight, even he had stepped up. She smiled when he looked at her and took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful, Elena." "Thank you. I can't really complain either. I'm about to attend a ball with two very handsome brothers. I'm honored." "Oh no, we are honored." Elijah opened the door for her and held out his hand for her to get inside. Klaus felt a sting of jealousy. Elena was so much more careless around his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

From far away, Elena was already able to tell where the event was. It was flooded with lights and stood out in between the narrow streets of New Orleans. The inside was just as stunning. Long strands of white fabric had been draped from the walls of the room towards the middle and lights gave the entire room a romantic flair. Round tables were set up around the room with a large dance floor in the center. A little stage was towards the end of the room.

Elijah had extended his arm towards her and she had since been interlinked with him. He gave off a warm energy, even her baby felt it and nestled happily in her stomach. It was still crazy to Elena. She was not quite four weeks pregnant and yet, she already felt connected to her son.

"Elena. It is such a pleasure that you have come." Marcel had spotted her and walked straight over to her. Elijah let go of Elena's arm and within seconds Elena felt less comfortable. "Of course. How could I pass up an invitation from you, Marcel?" He laughed. "Good point. And you are right on time. We are about to announce the opening dance. I assume you know how to waltz?" "I do." "Then, would you do me the honor of being my partner for this dance?"

Elena heard Klaus slightly growl behind her. This was a play to show his power. But Elena wasn't about to let this escalate. With a sweet smile, she looked at Marcel. "Of course; it would be my pleasure." Marcel held out his arm to take her to the stage. "I will just welcome everyone and then we can begin. Please join me." Elena only nodded. She turned towards Klaus and mouthed that it was okay. She knew he would be close and even though she didn't like Marcel, for now, she didn't feel like there was any danger coming from him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to tonight's event. I am honored that you all followed my invitation for a fundraiser regarding the victims of Katrina. All proceeds of tonight will go to the NO Rebuilds Association. So take out your check books and let the night begin. In honor of all the victims we lost, I would like to invite any two partners to join me and my lovely partner Elena Gilbert in a traditional waltz on the dance floor."

Marcel put his arm out once more and Elena followed him to the dance floor.

Elijah and Klaus had joined them on the dance floor with two beautiful women by their side. Elena felt a pinch of jealousy.  
When the dance began, Marcel swiftly moved her around the dance floor. He was quite the skilled dancer, but Elena hadn't expected anything else.

"You are an extraordinary dancer, little Elena." "Thank you. I've had practice." "I assumed as much from someone living in Mystic Falls." "So you've done your research."  
"Did you think I wouldn't?" "Of course not. From someone who was turned by Klaus, I would never expect only average." "I'll take that as a compliment." "Take it however you like." Once more, Marcel moved her around. "So tell me. How can you forgive him?" "Who are you talking about?" "Niklaus, of course. He killed your aunt, is responsible for Caroline being turned and then drained you of your blood entirely only to then use it to sire his hybrids." "Well, thanks for the walk down memory lane." "You didn't answer my question."

"It's not that easy to answer. Since I came to him for help about my family, I met a different guy. Even if he doesn't believe it, I see regret in his eyes for what he did. I wouldn't say that I have forgiven him, but there is no point in hating him." "You are quite different from Katerina." "So you know her?" "Everybody knows Katerina." "I assume so."

The dance came to an end and with one last spin, Marcel let Elena slightly bend back over his arm. He came closer and Elena had no way of escaping. "Maybe we can continue this conversation some time else." When he let go of her, she was already surrounded by Klaus and Elijah. "Looks like your friends are back." "Thank you for the dance, Marcel." "It was my pleasure. Until later."

Klaus and Elijah looked at her. "What did he say?" "What do you mean? Did you not hear every word? I assumed you would be listening." "We tried, but Marcel must have a witch at his disposal as well." "That is a neat trick. But we didn't talk about a lot. He asked me how I was able to forgive you." "And you told him that you did not?!" "No, I didn't. I said it was complicated but that I'm also grateful that you help me with my family." "We gladly help you with your family, Elena." Elijah intervened. He was cautious about his words. "Let's get something to drink, shall we?" "That sounds good."

A little while later, dinner was served. Since there were humans surrounding the attending vampires, everyone ate what was put in front of them. Elena knew vampires didn't have to eat, but they could still appreciate a delicious meal. And delicious the food was. A five course meal of all the delicacies she could think of. At the end of the meal, Elena was fully stuffed and happy. The silent auction winners were announced shortly after the dessert was served. Klaus had bid for an antique desk that was totally his style and of course had won. Elena looked at him, when he received his prize letter.

"It's for a good cause." She couldn't do anything but smile at him. He kept surprising her. To her surprise, Elijah was the one who took another initiative.

"Would you like to dance, Elena?" "I would love to." He guided her to the dance floor where the band just introduced another song. A very slow one. "I never pegged you for a dancer." "I actually quite enjoy dancing, young Elena." He was a skilled dancer. Even though the song was slow, Elijah moved them over the dance floor quite a lot. Not one second did Elena feel uncomfortable dancing with him. In the back of her head, she knew, she was also hoping for another dance partner. But that never happened. Elijah occupied her for a few dances and Elena had started to feel tired. He noticed immediately and proposed that they could leave.

Klaus agreed; he did not want to take any more chances. The weaker Elena got, the more Marcel could find out. For Klaus, it was horrible to see Elijah dance with Elena. But he never went to step in, as it would have pointed too much attention on the rivalry between the two of them. Deep down, he was also scared that Elena would have rejected him.

The way home was quiet. Each one of them was deep in their own thoughts. Absent-mindedly, Elena caressed her stomach. "You did well little one. We're all so proud of you." Elena's voice was soft, but Elijah and Klaus heard every word. Klaus smiled; Elena was already such a great mother. He still couldn't believe his life how it was now. She was carrying his child. There was a little version of him and Elena growing inside her body. And additionally, that baby was what kept her alive. It gave him more time to figure out how he could keep her alive. Even after he had drained her of her blood and he had to say goodbye to her, Klaus had never given up looking for a way to bring her back.

Now, it was all the more important that he would find a solution. He would not let his child grow up without ever knowing Elena. He would not let his child grow up without a mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was tickling her face when Elena opened her eyes one morning. It had been a week since the ball and everything had been calm. Elena hadn't seen Klaus since the morning after the event. Over the past week, Elijah had kept her company. Everything was so easy with him. Breakfast had been in front of her room every morning, but the third day, Elena had went into the parlor to join him instead. He was never eating; he just sat there reading. With a cup of coffee. It seemed serene, even if she knew that he wasn't human.

When Elena made her way into the parlor that morning, it was empty. No Elijah sitting there reading a newspaper. She fixed herself a plate and was about to make her way back into her room, when she felt a presence. Elena turned around and froze in her spot.

Rebecca stared at her with the deadliest of eyes. Elena didn't dare move. Rebecca slowly moved towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked with the coldest voice. "I was brought here." "By whom?"

"Your brothers."

"That's unlikely. They despise you."

"You're the only one that despises me, Rebecca."

"I should rip out your spine."

"You can try."

Elena felt defiant; her baby made her so much stronger. Rebecca didn't wait one second. She shot towards Elena with the loudest of screams. Before she could grab Elena, Elena had reached out and thrown Rebecca halfway through the room.

It only took another second before Elena fainted and was caught by strong arms.

When Elena woke up, she was laying on a couch. Three pairs of eyes were on her.

"You know that if you want me to catch you, you only have to ask," Klaus spoke to her. She tried to smile, but she still felt weak.

"This one wasn't my fault. She attacked me."

"I am so sorry, Elena. Had I known.."

"It's okay, Rebecca."

"It is not, lovely Elena. She should not have attacked you. You'd think she'd grown up after all these years," said Elijah.

"It won't happen again."

"I know it won't. Or I will personally stake you again," spoke Klaus.

"Please, leave her alone. I betrayed her trust. I can understand why she doesn't want me around."

"I have done much worse to you, Elena. I will be here for you, whatever you need."

"I appreciate that. For now, I would like to eat my breakfast. I also need some new clothes."

"We can do that. Rebecca will take you shopping after you're done." Klaus muttered without doubt.

It was strange to walk around New Orleans with Rebecca. She seemed almost cheery. "So, did you mean what you said?"  
"Yes, Elena. A baby in this family almost seemed impossible. We're all inhuman, we can't conceive children. There is nothing more innocent and pure than your baby. It is a shimmer of hope in our dark family; I would not do anything to jeopardize that."

"Thank you so much. It's the first time that I'm out without either of your brothers hovering over me. Even though I haven't seen Klaus in a week."

"Seems like that is bothering you."

"I guess, I just like to know what he's up to."

"You will never fully know what is going on my brother's head until he wants you to."

"And that's what I'm scared of."

"Elena, he would never do anything to hurt you."

"Not anymore."

"Don't overthink it. He's a very broken man. It takes a lot for him to change."

"It's a lot easier with Elijah."

"Don't tell me you fancy him too."

"I don't fancy either of them. I don't want to be caught between two brothers again."

"That's exactly what you're heading towards." Elena shook her head. Was she really?

"I missed having a girl around that I could just do fun things with." Rebecca distracted her from her mind. Elena laughed.

"You're right." She was reminiscing about her times with Bonnie and Caroline. Would they ever forgive her for leaving? They still thought she was dead.

Hours later and many shopping bags with them, the two girls arrived back home.

"Where have you been?" Klaus came rushing towards them.

"We went shopping, just as you INSTRUCTED me to do." Rebecca snapped back.

"You've been gone forever."

"Shopping can take a while. We had dinner too."

"Good." He walked away.

"Someone is grumpy."

"I heard that." "You were meant to."

Elena put her new clothes away and then headed to the library. Klaus was sitting there, reading a book. She was about to turn around: "You can come in."

Upon entering, a wonderful smell hit Elena.

"What is this smell?" But Elena already knew what it was, and she didn't like it one bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, I can now smell blood very extensively."  
"You think the baby needs blood?"

"Probably at some point. But as long as the urge doesn't get too overwhelming, I will not try it out. The thought of it still gives me the creeps."

"Please let me know as soon as that changes. I want to be prepared."  
"I will."

Elena sat down on a different couch, with a book in her hand. Even though she was trying, she couldn't really focus on the words.

"Can I ask you something?" Klaus looked up at her. "Elena, you know you're the only one who can ask me anything."

"Where have you been?"  
"Did you miss me?" He chuckled.

Elena was contemplating. Has she missed him?

"I don't know. I just know that I'm calmer when you're around."

Klaus seemed surprised. "I didn't expect that."  
"Would you like me to take it back?"  
"I'd rather you not. I'm calmer too when I know where you are."  
"Is that why you were so frustrated earlier?"  
"Partially. While I was gone, Elijah kept me updated on your status. But with Rebecca, I just don't know what to think."  
"Rebecca is good for me."  
"As long as she doesn't get you in trouble." 'She won't."

After a long pause, Elena spoke again.

"You haven't answered my question."  
"You noticed that, didn't you. I can't tell you where I went, but I can tell you that I was taking care of some business."  
"What business?"  
"Elena." "Why can't you tell me?"  
"It's just business. So that we can keep living the way we do."

"Are you a drug dealer?" Klaus started laughing. And not just that a litte; it was a heartwarming laugh.

Elena couldn't help but smile too.

"I like that sound."

"What sound?" "Your laugh. I don't hear it often."  
"Unfortunately, there's not a lot that makes me laugh. But no, little Elena, I'm not a drug dealer."

Elena was relieved. Klaus dealing drugs was something that Elena could not handle. She didn't want her child to live in a family that already was so complicated and then also dealt drugs. It seemed so human what she was thinking. But Elena needed to make sure that her baby was safe after she was gone.

Klaus realized she was in her head, but didn't want to interrupt her thoughts.

He liked watching her. There was something about her whenever she was quiet. As much of a mystery as her thoughts were to him, he wanted to figure her out. When she told him that she was calmer with him around, a little chill had went through his body. He would never admit that, especially not to his siblings, but he couldn't imagine life without Elena anymore. That's why he had been gone; to find a solution. He needed to save her.

They had been sitting quietly for a while, when they heard a loud noise outside.

Klaus was gone within seconds, Elena following much slower.

Somebody was knocking on the gate with heavy determination.

"Klaus, let me in." It was Marcel. Why had he come here without any announcement?

Klaus pointed at her room, and Rebecca appeared to take Elena to her room. It was probably better if she wasn't there when Marcel and Klaus talked.

Elena was listening from her room.

"What can I do for you, Marcel?"

"You have ignored my invitations for the past week now."  
"I was out of town."  
"Why did nobody tell me that?"

"It wasn't a secret. I had some business to attend to."

"Anyway, since I'm here. I'd like to invite you to come to a dinner tomorrow night."

"I'd be delighted to."  
"I'd be delighted if you brought the wonderful Elena. Where is she anyway?"  
"She is resting right now."  
"I was hoping to see her."  
"I shall bring her tomorrow. Rebecca is going to join as well."  
"Oh, how wonderful. I haven't seen Rebecca in ages. I am looking forward to seeing her and you tomorrow."  
"Goodbye now."

'Until tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

When Marcel was gone, Elena stepped back into the courtyard. "Why does he want to see me?"  
Klaus was the first to answer: "He wants me to know that he can take anything from me."

"You took me here to be a distraction for him."  
"Initially. Now, I just need to keep you safe." "I am safe as long as he doesn't find out about me being pregnant with your baby. Is it really such a good idea for me to go?"  
"It would be a lot better for you to not go. But Marcel can't get suspicious, and you declining a direct invitation would result in exactly that, Elena." Elijah spoke.

"I agree with my brother. But Rebecca will join us, so she can stir up some trouble. Marcel and her used to 'have a thing', as you young humans call it."

"Funny. Is that true, Becca?" "Unfortunately, but that was when we all were still on the same side. Marcel used to be different."  
"Different how?"

"Less like Niklaus." "Outsch, sister." "You know what I mean."

Elena had to smile. Klaus had changed so much just recently. It was hard for her to catch up. She still didn't like how much she didn't know about him, but there were a lot of things that were clearer.

"Is this going to be a fancy dinner?"  
"Absolutely not. Casual wear will be fine." She took a deep breath.

"No need to worry, I promise. Rebecca has always been a master at distraction."

"Oh, I know." Rebecca grinned. "I'm just glad, we're on the same side now."

"That reminds me. Rebecca, are you up for a movie?"  
"Movie? Wow, I haven't watched television in years."  
"What do you guys do all day?"  
"You'd be surprised. But yes, I'd love to watch a movie with you."

"Okay, let me change and I'll meet you in the movie room. It's like going to the movies, but in pajamas."

"It's okay, I have things to do anyway. No need to invite me." Klaus said grumpily.  
"I didn't think you'd want to."  
"As I said, I have things to do anyway."

"How about you, Elijah? I can't imagine you in pajamas."  
"Are you certain you wouldn't prefer to enjoy some quality time with Rebecca?"  
"Stop overthinking. It's a movie, brother."

'Very well. But pajamas?"  
"That's the rule. And popcorn. Do you have popcorn here?"

Klaus shook his head. "We don't. But I will send someone out to get some."

"That's not necessary."  
"It's already done. Go change. I will see you in the morning."  
Klaus walked off. Elena wasn't sure how he happy he was about Elijah joining them. But he reacted so childishly. His personality, that everything had to go his way, was still coming through.

Half an hour later, Elena found her way to the movie room. It was another huge room, which looked exactly like a movie theater. A big screen was spread across the front of the room. Big, red, comfortable seats were lined up in several rows in front of it.

She chose a seat in the front, where she could stretch her legs. Seconds later, Rebecca walked in. She was wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Cute outfit." "Same to you." "Girl, it's too warm for anything more than shorts and a top."

"I couldn't agree more. What are we watching?"

"I told them to surprise us." "I wouldn't know the title anyway."  
"I figured as much." Elena laughed. It was so good to have Rebecca around.

The two sat down and two maids brought in some alcohol and popcorn with soda.  
"For the non-pregnant vampires and the human." "Thank you, Gill."  
"You're very welcome, ma'am."

"Where's Elijah?" "He's probably not sure how to put on a pajama."  
"I can't picture him in one."

"I'd appreciate it if you could stop talking about me." Elena's head swung around.

Elijah was wearing long dark grey sweatpants and a black muscle-tee. Elena had to swallow hard. He looked hot, handsome was just not the right word anymore. She had to turn away.

Elijah noticed her look and couldn't resist a smile, as he made his way down and sat next to her.

The lights went dark, and the movie began to play. The staff had chosen "Fifty Shades of Grey". It was her own fault, she had said that they could choose. She could feel Elijah shift in his seat. Did he know the movie?

Rebecca on her other side seemed interested.  
"I have heard of this book. Is the movie really that, what do you say? Dirty?"

"It is. Welcome to movie night."

They made it to the first sex scene, when Elena got very hot. Elijah was sitting awfully close next to her. Not in a bad way, but it definitely affected her. His hand was resting on the armrest and she was wondering how he would react if she put her arm there as well. The bold part in her wanted to find out. She slowly moved her arm next to his. He didn't move, but his eyes darted straight down. He didn't dare move it though. Elijah was too worried that she realized what she had done and move her arm away. Rebecca was fully engaged in the movie and didn't notice a thing.

Elena looked down at her arm, and then over to Elijah. He looked straight back at her. She smiled. He smiled. And both went back to watching the movie. It was a forbidden scene going on in the movie theater. Klaus would not be happy, could he see them.  
But Elena felt so good around Elijah. It was hard to deny the chemistry between the two. Elijah got bold too. He slightly moved his hand, so that it was touching her fingers. A little bolt of energy surged through her body. It was a good surge. Elena moved her hand more under his, but didn't want to alarm Rebecca with too much movement.

They remained like this until the end of the movie. When the lights came back on, Elena pulled her hand back first. Rebecca looked over to her with an amused phase.

"How have I never seen this movie? It's crazy. I love movies. We need to do this more often."  
"Gladly. So you liked the movie?"  
"So much! I've never spend such a normal night."

"I haven't had a normal night in a while either.

"Well, from now on, we'll do this once a week. Maybe next time, Niklaus will join us too."

Elijah looked at Elena. Elena didn't dare look at him. With Klaus present, a situation as it happened earlier would have never occurred.

"Ladies, have a good night. I will retreat to my chambers."

"Night, brother."

"Goodnight, Elijah." Elena was slightly disappointed. A part of her wanted him to escort her back to her room. When he was gone, Rebecca started grinning at her.

"What?"  
"You must think I'm totally ignorant."  
"Actually, I think you're quite observant."

"So, how was holding hands with my brother?" Elena turned bright red. "You just said it yourself, Elena. I'm quite observant."  
"I don't know what came over me."  
"I can see why you're attracted to him. He's always been the best brother. Loyal, handsome."  
"Rebecca, please. It's already awkward enough."

"Don't be ashamed. I told you in what direction you were heading."  
"But I don't want to. I always get stuck between two brothers."  
"So you have feelings for Niklaus too?"  
"We're going to have a child together. He has shown me a different side to him. And every time we touch, I feel energy going through my body. When he is close, I'm calmer."  
"Do you think it's only physical?"  
"I don't know. Klaus and I don't really have time where we just spend time. There's always something to take care of. It's not like with Elijah tonight. I can't even imagine having a movie night or any kind of night with Klaus."

"He used to be so different. You were actually able to have a lot of fun with Niklaus. Obviously, it was a different time, but we never had to watch ourselves around him. And if the fun got out of hand and we got into trouble, Niklaus always took the fall."  
"I think it's a very deep routed part of him. That's why I probably feel so safe around him."  
"I agree. But Elena, you owe it to him and yourself, and also your baby to figure out what's going on with him."  
"I know, I just don't know how to initiate it."

"Let me worry about that. Let's go to bed. We have a dinner tomorrow and Marcel knows how to exploit weaknesses."  
"Did he exploit yours?"  
"More than once."


	10. Chapter 10

Sunshine was coming through the curtains and were tickling Elena's nose. She woke up peacefully, she had slept peacefully. Last night still ran through her mind, but no longer in a bad way. Rebecca was right. Elena owed to herself and Klaus to figure out if there was a future for them as parents together.

But, all of a sudden, Elena got a worse feeling than ever before.

She had to run to the bathroom, and her entire stomach content made its way into the toilet.

Was it fair to embark on a search for a potential future, even though she might not have one?

While she brushed her teeth and freshened up, she couldn't help but think that she should stay away from either of them.

What if they couldn't find a way to save her from dying once her son was born? Elena got pale. She absent-mindedly caressed her belly. And then she noticed it. There was a bump. A noticeable bump.

She screamed.

Within seconds, three original vampires stood in her room.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked, looking worried.

"No. I'm not okay. Look at this." Elena lifted her shirt. Three pairs of eyes were on her stomach, that had visibly grown.

"How do I have a baby bump? I'm barely eight weeks along."

"Calm down, love. Please. I will call Cora right away." Klaus left the room.

"It's possible that the baby doesn't grow in the same amount of time a human baby does." Elijah offered.

Rebecca got nervous: "We need to figure out exactly how fast this baby is growing."

"I was okay with dying, you know. I made peace with having nine months left. But now finding out that I might not even have that time left. I don't want to die. I want to raise my son."

Elena broke down. Elijah came close and held her. Elena just cried. Cried like she had never cried before.

Klaus returned and saw the picture in front of him. His brother holding the love of his life. He got angry. All he wanted to do was drag Elijah from Elena and throw him out.

But Elena would never forgive him. Klaus had to accept, as hard as it was, that Elijah would be a part of Elena's life as well. And if Elena had to figure out what was going on between them, he had do accept that too.

"Cora will be here momentarily. Elena, love, why don't you go and eat something. Rebecca can accompany you." Elena nodded. Rebecca and her left the room.

"It wasn't what you think, brother." Elijah started.

"I don't want to talk about that. Elena needs to figure out where she stands. I will not stand in the way of that. But I do need you to do something for me."

"What can I do?"

"There is a powerful Sharman in Vermont, but he won't follow my invitation. I need you to go and convince him to come. I think, he might have answers."

Klaus really did want Elijah to go see the Sharman, but it was also a good excuse to get rid of him for a while. Elijah knew it, but he couldn't deny that he would do anything that could save Elena's life.

"I'll leave right after Cora left."  
"I expect updates."  
"You always do, brother. We have worked together for centuries."

–

Elena was feeling nervous. She didn't want to even think about how little time she had left.

Cora walked into the room, her bag next to her.

"It's good to see you again. You have been drinking your tea?"  
"As prescribed. I feel that it's helping."  
"That is good to hear. Let's see about his growth. I need you to take off your shirt. Gentlemen, please leave us."

"We'll be right outside, love." Elijah nodded and followed Klaus.

"When did you notice the bump?"  
"This morning. I guess it could have been there for a couple of days, but it was really noticeable this morning."  
"Okay, lie down. Let me examine you."

Elena lied down. Cora put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"I'm doing somewhat of an ultrasound. Trying to determine how big he already is."

"Okay."

"Just relax. It won't hurt a bit." There was a wave of calm going through her body. Her baby knew that he was in a safe place.

For a minute, there was absolute silence. Cora was listening to her inner self. Then she opened her eyes, looking slightly worried.

"You're about seven weeks along in actual time, correct?"  
"Yes, about that."  
"Your son is about the size of a four month old boy. I'm assuming that your pregnancy will take about half the time a normal pregnancy takes."

"So I have two months left?"

"Yes. He is getting stronger every day. So I recommend you drink double the amount of tea. I will supply you with the right amount."

Klaus and Elijah came back in.

"Elijah, it is all the more crucial now that you accomplish the task I have given you." Elijah nodded. "I just need a minute with her."

"I'm done here. I will send the herbs later today. Keep her calm."  
"One more question, Cora. Elena has been smelling blood, and in a good way. Do you think she will need some?" Klaus asked. Elijah and Rebecca looked slightly surprised.  
"Her baby probably will. I know you are well-stocked in that department. Elena, if you start to feel weak, you should try mixing it with your food. You will continue to need human food, so a well-balanced diet is necessary."

"Thank you, Cora."

"You're welcome, darling. Call me anytime."

After Cora had left, Klaus guided Rebecca from the room, leaving Elijah alone with Elena.

"What task has Klaus given you?"  
"I will need to leave you for a few days."  
"Why?"  
"I need to go to Vermont."  
"Why, Elijah?"  
"I will tell you when I get back. I assure you. But there is no reason to involve you, unless there is actual hope."  
"Why are you the one that has to go?"  
"Klaus was unsuccessful, he wants to make sure that the tasks gets done."  
"He doesn't like us being close."

"No, Elena. He wants what is best for you and what makes you happy."

Elena started to speak again.

"Please, I will be back soon. Klaus has no ulterior motive other than trying to save you."

"I can't be mad. You guys are trying to save my life. I just wish I could help."  
"We can't risk exposing you, especially now that you are showing."

"I'm scared. Won't Marcel be able to tell?"  
"My siblings will do whatever is necessary to make sure he won't find out. I will be back in no time."  
"Call me from the road."  
"As you wish."

He left her. She already felt less safe with him being gone. She preferred having both brothers around.

–

Rebecca had helped her pick an outfit that deflected from her stomach. Elena was still scared. One wrong move, and Marcel would be able to tell.

On the way to the dinner, Klaus was quiet. Elena could tell that he was in his head too. Rebecca tried to elevate the mood, but wasn't very successful.

"Good evening my friends, come in," Marcel greeted them at the door. "Where is dear Elijah?"  
"He had to tend to some business last minute. We apologize."

"That's alright. More food for us. Come in, come in."

Marcel's place was just as stunning as any other. Open spaces, lots of windows.

"It's beautiful here." Elena said.

"Thank you, lovely Elena. You're more than welcome here anytime."  
"Oh come on, Marcel. That line is as old as time."  
"You would know, Becca." She smiled at him.

The dinner itself was actually quite pleasant. The food was delicious, just like last time. The conversation was light, and Marcel didn't try to dig for a lot of information. It almost seemed as if they just sat together as friends. Everytime the topic went into a precarious direction, Rebecca deflected it. Marcel didn't seem to notice.

"Elena, tell me, have you made any progress in finding information?"  
"Unfortunately, no. So far, all the leads we had turned into dead ends. Katherine has done an amazing job at destroying any evidence."  
"Do you think there is a reason why she wouldn't want you to find out about your family?"

"It's Katherine, Marcel. She could do it out of spite, because she thinks I have everything she always wanted."  
"Oh yes, the love of two brothers." He smiled and looked at Klaus.

He responded, "Indeed. Stefan and Damon were taken by her the minute they laid eyes on her."  
"Of course. The famous Salvatore brothers. Why haven't they joined you?"  
"Because I needed time. And I didn't need any more drama between them and Klaus and Elijah."  
"I couldn't agree more. Let's move this into the library. The seats are more comfortable. We can have a digestife."

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Around midnight, Elena got tired and since she was the only human, it was a good excuse for them to make their way home.

"It was lovely to see you again, Elena. Becca, you too. Come see me anytime, I mean it."  
"Thank you, Marcel."

On the way home, everybody seemed more relaxed. Except Klaus.

"Why are you not happy? This went well." Elena said. "He's up to something. He is only this sweet if he thinks he has the upper hand. We should stay altert."


	11. Chapter 11 (Part 1)

Some things should better stay buried. But living so closely with three original vampires, means that no secrets ever stay hidden. All Elena could hope was that Marcel would not find out about her baby before they were able to find a solution.

With Elijah being gone, Klaus had hybrids come into town to serve as guardians.

When Elena awoke the next morning, she found a note and a dress by her closet.

"You deserve it. Be ready 2. – R"

Elena smiled. It was a beautiful summer dress, flowy enough to cover her little bump. Rebecca had said she would take care of it, and apparently, she did not want to waste any time.

When Elena made her way downstairs, she found Klaus standing in the foyer. He looked at her, analyzed her from head to toe, and then spoke: "I'm assuming you got a note as well."

"I did. Didn't say much though." He nodded. Elena noticed that he looked slightly nervous. His eyes were constantly wandering and she had to giggle.

"And why are we giggling, Miss Gilbert?"

"It's you. You're nervous."

"I don't like surprises. Or things I can't control."  
"That much is obvious. We don't have to do this, if you don't feel comfortable." On the inside, she was hoping he wouldn't back out. Elena had been imaging a normal date with him, but she was sure nothing was close to the real thing.

"No, I'm okay. It's going to be fine."  
"That's the thing a girl wants to hear." Elena shook her head in fake disappointment.

"No, that's not what I meant. I.. Oh god.."

Elena started laughing. Klaus looked at her, understanding.

"You're making fun of me."  
"I guess I am." Elena grinned at him. However, Klaus changed tactics. Slowly, ever so slowly, he walked towards her. His face was serious and his eyes as intense as Elena could imagine. There was tension all of a sudden. The air was heating up and Elena couldn't take her eyes away from him. As he approached, he did not let go of her eyes. When he was close enough, he moved his hand slightly up her arm until he reached her shoulder. Elena shuddered. Klaus was still holding her gaze.

"Are you getting pleasure from my pain?" Klaus whispered.

Elena couldn't speak. She was looking at him with eyes so wide. Her breath went quicker.

His fingers were still moving up and down her arm.

She shook her head; wet her lips by licking them.

"Klaus..," was all she could say. The effect he had on her was palpable.

"Yes, Elena?"

"I.."

"What do you want?"

But she didn't bring out a word. She wanted him so badly right now; her hormones were flaring out of control. What was going on with her? Klaus had leaned forward and was now whispering in her ear.

"You need to tell me, love." Shockwaves went through her body; this feeling was overwhelming.

Elena wanted to speak, when the doorbell rang.

Klaus looked at her, clearly a little disappointed by the distraction. "Saved by the bell." He took a step back. Elena wanted him to come back, her body was already colder without his being close.

Yet, she took her real first breath. This situation. Klaus had awoken a million nerves in her. All she wanted was to stay inside. With him. His room. His bed.

She shook her head once again, trying to force out the thoughts.

"It's our ride, Miss Gilbert." Elena looked at him. He was standing by the door, talking to a man.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She nodded. Elena took his hand without hesitation. So many emotions running through her body.

There was a carriage outside her door. The man who had rang the doorbell was wearing an old-fashioned carriage driver's uniform. Elena was smiling already. This was Rebecca.

The driver wanted to open the carriage door, but Klaus intervened.

Still holding Elena's hand, he opened the door and with one swift motion, lifted her inside. Elegantly, he climbed up the one stair and sat down next to her.

It was a beautiful day for a ride.

"Excuse me, Sir." Klaus looked at the driver.

"I was told to give this to you." He handed Klaus an envelope. Opening it, he read:

"Enjoy this journey through the past. May you find new views and shared values. I love you both. – R" He smiled. Did he know what she was up to?

Elena looked at him, trying to analyze him.

"Do you know what is going on?" She asked him.

"I have an inkling. My sister has always been an open book to me."

"Care to fill me in?"  
"I don't think so. I think you need to find out for yourself." With a smile, he told the driver to go.

And even though Elena knew what Rebecca was trying to do, she was cautious. Klaus seemed visibly relaxed by the words he had just read. There was no reason for Elena to believe that Rebecca would try to manipulate her, so she took a breath and relaxed.

The carriage's movement was steady and slow enough for Elena to get a view of all the beautiful streets New Orleans hat to offer. Here and there, Klaus told her a story about a building or a street from back when they first arrived.

It was wonderful. Elena could have listened to him all day. He spoke so carefree and did not hold anything back. There was passion and freedom in his voice.

When he pointed to a ship in the far, his eyes started shining. "This is our ship. It's an antique now, but it's the ship we came here on."

"It is? We must go see it. I would love to go there." The driver intervened.

"It is actually our first stop, ma'am. We will arrive shortly." Elena smiled brightly. Klaus couldn't help but smile back. When he lowered his hand, he put it on Elena's thigh. This situation gave him courage. Not that he needed any, he knew that Elena wanted him, but she needed to figure that out for herself.

Elena looked at his hand on her half-covered thigh, but didn't say anything. In the same movement as her looking back outside, she placed her hand on his hand. They had found a common ground. Elena enjoyed getting to know his past.

For a while, the two rode in silence, simply taking in all the breathtaking buildings and streets. The closer they came to the docks, the more excited Elena got.

The boat looked like a real antique. Sails as tall as buildings, the boat was as long as 12.

Once again, Klaus opened the door and held out his hand to help Elena out of the carriage. For an innocent bystander this was a romantic gesture. Yet, it was also to help Elena cover her dress more. They were in public and Klaus did not want to take any chances.

"Your sister has arranged a private tour. Nobody will disturb you, Sir. Whenever you're ready to depart, please open this envelope."

"Thank you." Klaus said and took the envelope and put it in his jacket.

Grinning, he took Elena's hand and walked towards the ship.

"Normally, we would have to ask permission to enter, but since this is technically our ship, I will allow you to come aboard."

"Thank you, Mister Mikaelson."

Klaus astounded Elena with the tour he gave her. The boat was even better on the inside. He told her all about the living quarters and how he and his family had helped build the ship. It had been his project alongside his brothers.

Elena was smiling the entire time. It was as if Klaus was entirely different person. There was no visible signs of stress on his face, no controlling the situation other than giving Elena the tour. She loved every moment of it.

Towards the end, Klaus seemed to drift off into his thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Elena squeezed his hand a little tighter. She hadn't let go of it.

"Yes, love. I am simply remembering the past time. How much simpler things had been."

"How was it back then?"  
"It's hard to explain. Obviously, Mikael was still trying to kill us, but the times were simpler. We didn't want to run anymore, so we came here. We built something, somewhat of a home. After our old one was torn from us. I wish you could have been there."

"I am here now." Klaus looked at the hands tying them together. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes.

"Elena, I need you to know. I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive."  
"I know you will." She squeezed his hand once again.


End file.
